


Fantastic Beasts Stained Glass

by eveneechan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Other, Stained Glass, conceptual art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: A collection of my Fantastic Beasts stained glass artworks1. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald stained glass2. Goldstein Sisters and manipulators stained glass3. Newt & Tina (Newtina) stained glass
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone & Tina Goldstein, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Gellert Grindelwald, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fantastic Beasts Stained Glass

**1\. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald stained glass (2020)**

Fantastic Beasts franchise main cores stained glass

What if Tycho Dodonus refer to main core instead?

Credence is a son, Tina and Queenie is the daugther, Great avenger with wings from water is Newt and Jacob.

If Newt and Tina is moon, Jacob and Queenie is sun, then Credence is Eclipse (latin: Et obscuratus).

They are all main pawns in the great war; controlled two powerful wizards: Grindelwald and Dumbledore

**2\. Goldstein Sisters and their manipulators stained glass (2019)**

A tale of two sisters who got manipulated and it made their relationship got broke

Goldstein = Gold Stone = Philosopher Stone, a stone that can change anything into Gold

Tina & Newt: Blue, Night, Moon

Queenie & Jacob: Red, Day, Sun

**3\. Newt & Tina (Newtina) stained glass (2019)**

Star Fire and Moon Water

Esther means Star, Artemis means Moon.

They both are existence of Night.

He is a god River, and she has eyes just like Fire in Dark Water.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have 3 stained glass artworks with Fantastic Beasts theme so far. Probably will update if i have new artwork


End file.
